As a Lover, Not a Pet
by MadInsaneLoveable
Summary: Jack didn't mind the pain and suffering that came with being Pitch's. He loved the Nightmare King very much. He really did. So why wasn't he loved back, why was he was just a toy? Nothing but a pet. Jack needed to know. And he was going to find out.
1. Chapter One - The Abuse

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys. This is going to be a two or three chapter story based on and Jack's complex relationship. No matter how much Jack loves Pitch, he needs to know why he isn't treated equally, why he isn't loved. The answer may surprise him though. Also, this story is briefly going to go over why Jack left the Guardians. Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing as you all know

**Rating:** T for abuse

**Summary:** Jack didn't mind the pain and suffering that came with being Pitch's. He loved the Nightmare King very much. He really did. So why wasn't he loved back, why was he was just a toy? Nothing but a pet. Jack needed to know. And he was going to find out.

* * *

**As a Lover, Not a Pet**

**Chapter One - The Abuse**

Jack didn't mind it. The abuse. It stung, it burnt, and it hurt. But it didn't feel as bad as thinking what would happen if it all stopped. If he wasn't with Pitch anymore. He reminded himself that when the pain came. It was all for a reason. All for the man he loved.

Pitch was a very troubled spirit. He had been alone and angry and rejected for so, so long. Jack didn't blame him for the way he was. Although the Bogeyman was terrifying and secluded, he knew there was something much darker behind all the walls he built up. Jack knew it was up to him to slowing peel those barricades down. Rip past the vicious facade Pitch held so tightly onto.

Sometimes, it would happen for no reason. Well, Jack just wasn't sure what triggered it. One moment, Pitch would be fine, calm and reserved. The next, he would be shouting at Jack, mercilessly beating him. That's when it scared Jack the most. When he would cover his ears and pray for it to be over soon. He would beg Pitch stop through teary eyes. It was also when Pitch would comfort him afterwards. He would hold Jack close and apologise over and over. Jack knew that if he felt this guilty afterwards, then he must have difficulty controlling his feelings. His mood swings were dramatic, rising and falling fast. There was something in him, lashing out whenever he felt unsure. It made him unbalanced. He couldn't control himself. He couldn't help it.

Though there were times where he just did it for pleasure. He was under complete control of his emotions. Maybe too in control. Fear is what made him feel satisfied and nothing brought fear out like pain or torture. So, being the cruel and sadistic person he naturally was, he'd make Jack hurt to feel his fear. Whether it be by insults, threats, hits or kicks, or simply telling Jack his darkest fears. It always worked. It left Jack sobbing for hours on end, cursing himself for loving the Nightmare King so dearly. He was all Jack had.

Of course, there were the times when Jack started the fights. Sometimes they were ridiculous, like Jack being out for so long or Pitch being too busy with his Nightmares. They ended quickly and made up with kisses and teasing. But a lot of the time they were quite serious. They would scream at each other, hurl objects across the room, break things, use their powers against each other. Shadows and ice ferociously attacking each other. Pitch would never let his Fearlings and especially not his Nightmares touch Jack. But he would make his shadows wrap around the boy, marring his skin darkness. Jack would freeze everything in sight, frost encasing every surface, snow daintily cascading around, icicles dripping down from above. He would threaten to leave and never come back. Pitch would just laugh and toss another wave of shadows at him.

It's not as if he had anywhere else to go. Pitch would always find him and drag him back. He could never escape. Besides, he didn't belong anywhere in the world except with Pitch. And he didn't want to go to being alone. After spending so long with someone, after belonging to someone, he wouldn't be able to handle it. He wouldn't be able to cope. He didn't feel as empty with Pitch. He didn't quite feel whole - he wouldn't never fully feel whole, never be fully fixed - but at least he felt like he was needed. And he was. Pitch needed him. He had said it so many times. He craved Jack's company, his being, so desperately. Once it started, neither could get enough. It was why Pitch pried him away from the Guardians.

The Guardians.

They were his new family. His home. They had tried so hard to make him feel wanted. He knew they wanted to fix him. The bonds that held them together were so tight. After years upon years of being an outcast, of just a few friendly or not-so-friendly words from the big four, he was finally a part of what they had.

Then Pitch came back. He had accepted defeat rather gracefully. Once he'd gained the respect and ownership back over his Nightmares, he set out. Determined to prove he wasn't going to let that night slow him down. He didn't care that Jamie and his friends couldn't see him. There were many more children with deep, dark fears, fears his could exploit. After his attack on Easter, the Guardians didn't gain all their believers back and Jack only gained a few altogether. Some children just couldn't find their faith again.

Jack knew he should have avoided Pitch. He should have never spoken to him. If he hadn't, maybe he still would have been with the Guardians, happy and safe. But his heart would have been so empty. He knew something would have made him eventually want to go see the Bogeyman. The Guardians were all so busy. They didn't have time for him. And Pitch had suggested he should visit. He started visiting more and more often. And when the Guardians found out, they were mad. And disappointed. So disappointed. A Guardian shouldn't be spending time with the enemy - it could put everyone in danger. So he tried to stop seeing Pitch. But he couldn't help it. He longed for the Nightmare King's company. Why? He wasn't sure but being around him made Jack feel so good.

Then Pitch made him do bad things. And he liked it. He knew he was better at causing trouble than being a Guardian. And Pitch would reward him. Oh, how he would reward him. It felt wonderful. Being wrong. Being bad. Being no good. They would do terrible, terrible things and Jack would feel horribly guilty afterwards. He didn't want to do it but he enjoyed it so much. Again, the Guardians were angry. Jack couldn't stand that he was hurting them. But why couldn't they see how hard it was for him to be one of them. The years of isolation taught him to be defensive, to never be comfortable with anyone. He never was. Until he met Pitch. He was the first person Jack ever felt at ease with. And it was strange because that man was a monster. He caused fear. He wasn't someone you should feel safe with. But Jack was and Pitch didn't like that. He began to toy with Jack more, wondering how far he could push him.

It ended terribly. Jack didn't know what to do. The Oath. He had broken the Oath. He didn't protect the children. He should have protected the children. Why didn't he? He was a Guardian! Wasn't he? After that fiasco, Pitch had offered Jack a place with him. Not to rule the world or tear it down with fear. But to be with him, be owned by him. Jack knew it was just a game he was destined to lose. Pitch just wanted a pet. Jack knew he had done wrong. If he was going down, he had to apologise to his family first. He remembers that night so well.

At the North Pole, heatedly arguing with Guardians about whose fault it was. Then Jack slipped up and was forced to tell the truth. It just got worse and worse. North and Bunny bellowing at Jack. Tooth sobbing relentlessly. Sandy trying to calm everyone down. Jack couldn't take it anymore. His family was being torn apart and it was all his fault.

That's when he knew he wasn't a Guardian anymore.

He went to Pitch. Of course he did. It was enviable. Pitch knew this and so did Jack. So when Jack came to him, sobbing endlessly, he expected it. He held Jack tightly, telling him it would be okay. He told Jack that he would always stay with him. They were too perfectly matched for anything else to happen. Jack had finally found a place where he was wanted.

Sometimes Jack wondered if it was enough. Simply to be wanted. To be needed. Craved as an object of lust. Used as just another plaything. Pitch was rough by nature. He didn't know how to be soft of gently. Sure, he acted kind and polite but Jack knew it wasn't genuine. It was just an act, a formality really. So he could hide away his darker feelings.

His aggressiveness usually came out when the two were in bed - or wherever else they were making love. Their games were fun and sensual. But it got violent quickly. Pitch loved tied Jack up, gagging him too. He made him feel trapped while he gave him what he wanted. Sometimes Jack wouldn't mind. It would be thrilling. Sometimes it wasn't. Jack would be covered it bruises and cuts after. His arms and legs, his chest. His neck almost never heals, always covered in nicks and rips. Pitch has left so many scars on his body just from love making. His wrists would sting after Pitch tied him up. His neck would ache. A lot of times it was hard to walk - and not for that reason. More than once he could hardly get out of bed.

Another dangerous trait about Pitch was that he was very manipulative. He knew how to make Jack burn. How to make him feel loved and appreciated then hated and rejected. He knew how to make Jack beg for forgiveness for something he never did. Jack was so scared of being abandon that he would do anything to make up for it. It was for these reasons Pitch withheld affection. He toyed with the teen because he knew he could. And it amused him. He could be so close to breaking the boy and then draw him back to safety. There were some things that Pitch never used against him though.

Jack's memories.

Jack hated how fragile he could get. It was awful. He could break down in tears just at the thought of his death. It would send him into panic attacks. More than once he had passed out from the anxiety. Whenever Pitch brought up the topic of Jack's family, especially his sister, he would become depressed or even become hysterical. Even if Pitch mentioned the Guardians, Jack would be overthrown with hurt and confusion and guilt.

The nightmares were the worst. Pitch gave Jack his own room for nights when he wasn't there or when didn't want to be with Jack. He supposed the boy would feel safer there since it had been covered in permanent frost from the first times Jack used it. Though it didn't last. Jack's nightmares were so horrifying that he woke up screaming almost every night. Though Pitch loved the icy fear the burst out Jack, he couldn't stand to see him so upset. So each time he woke from a terrible dream, Pitch would hold him tightly until he fell back asleep. It was times like this that made Jack wonder how much Pitch cared for him. Enough to not want to see him in pain, unless he was causing the pain.

Of course, there were lots of times Pitch was rather nice to him. He gave Jack whatever he wanted. He aimed to please Jack. He really did want him to be happy and comfortable with the Bogeyman if such a thing were possible. He didn't want to force Jack to be with him. Though it did cross his mind several times. No, it was better to keep Jack satisfied. It made him appreciate Jack more. The winter spirit was so lively. He brought life into Pitch's dreary, forgotten life and for that, he was grateful.

So Jack didn't understand why Pitch didn't treat him better. His courtesy only went so far. While most time he treated Jack as a lover, he wasn't hesitant to remind Jack he was only a pet. A toy. A plaything. And no matter how much that destroyed Jack, no matter how much it made him cry when he was alone, he accepted it. There was nothing he could do. He just wished Pitch would treat him with a bit more respect, with more passion and love. Yes, the pet names still made Jack grin like crazy and the way Pitch would abruptly embrace him, or dip him down into a kiss, or sweep him into a waltz, would make him feel so cherished. But it would never be enough.

Jack knew Pitch would never see him as an equal. He knew Pitch was enraged at the fact he couldn't give Jack up, that he needed him. Jack was grateful for that. He knew that, no matter what, he would always have a home and a place in the older spirit's heart. So why did he feel the need to know why Pitch couldn't try harder? Why couldn't he stop himself from hurting Jack? Why couldn't he love him? Didn't he care about Jack enough to want to treat him properly? Didn't Jack deserve better?

Jack needed to know what was stopping Pitch from giving it all up and becoming the lover Jack deserved. Why they couldn't be equals. Why Jack couldn't be more than a 'plaything'. He knew he wouldn't like the answers but he had to know.

* * *

He was resting on the bed after another undeserved beating. It wasn't so bad. A few kicks to the stomach, a blow to the head, bruises on his neck from when Pitch held him against the wall. Also, a broken finger or two from when Jack had feebly lifted his hand to stop Pitch who had just slapped it away. It made him feel pathetic. He probably could have stopped him if he tried. But he just curled up and waited for it to be over.

After it was over, Pitch had left and Jack dragged his way to the bedroom. He had climbed onto the bed and waited. He didn't know how long he sat there but it felt like hours. Maybe even days. He felt so tired. Pitch's episode had seriously taken a lot out of him. No matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes open, he couldn't seem to stay awake...

_He was walking through the snow with Pitch. They were on the outskirts of Burgess. The moon hung low in the sky, bathing the world with a cool, luminous glow. Everything had a deathly feel to it. Almost like ghosts were surrounding him. The snow was getting deeper and Jack was finding harder to walk. It was up to his knees. Why couldn't he fly? Why couldn't he lift out of the snow?_

_Something tugged on his hand. Looking up, he saw Pitch pulling him along, smiling fondly. They continued along, holding hands and never saying a word. Jack wanted to speak up but he couldn't use his voice. Pitch began to move faster with the frosted teen in tow. He was about to speak up when they suddenly came to a stop._

_They were at the lake. Jack felt his body stiffen. No. _No_. Why were they here? He saw the cracks in the thin ice, ready to collapse in the bitter water beneath it. The moon cast eerie shadows that danced around the body of water. Fresh snow fell down abnormally slow. So slow that it got to the point where it was almost suspended mid air. He looked up, past the snowflakes and to the dark sky. Not a single star could be seen. Squinting, he noticed the moon began to become indistinct. Gradually, it faded from view and left the sky and the surroundings unearthly sinister. _

_Jack felt cold. Too cold. His breath turned to frost and his fingers were numb. Very unusual for him to feel that way. Slender arms wrapped around his middle. Pitch urged him forward and he obliged blindly. Carefully, they stepped onto the ice. He expected them to fall straight in but the surface stayed firm. Step by step, they moved to the centre of the frozen pond._

_He glanced up at Pitch. The Nightmare King held his kind smile no more. Instead, a vicious leer of possessiveness was set on his face. He began to circle Jack. "You belong to me, Jack Frost." He hummed lowly. "You will always belong to me..."_

_The winter spirit shivered. Pitch's voice was chilling, absolutely terrifying. He knew he should be afraid. Very afraid. But he wasn't. Hesitantly, he stepped closer to the older man and pressed against his chest, clutching his robe tightly. Jack felt himself become enveloped into a strong embrace. They stood there, as still as the air._

_Jack finally found his voice. "Do you l-love me?" he choked out. _

_Pitch let go of him. Rejection washed over Jack as he tried not to cry. He didn't dare look up. "Please say yes." He whispered. "Please love me..."_

_Pitch placed a finger under Jack's chin and tilted his head up. He didn't seem angry. In fact, he almost looked sorrowful. Time seemed to stand still. Jack couldn't take it anymore. Tears spilt over his eyes, freezing on his cheeks. Pitch's hand ghosted up and brushed the frost from his cheeks. _

_Jack completely lost it at that moment. "Please, Pitch, please say it! Say you love me! Please! Love me! Say it, please...Love me!" he sobbed._

_Pitch sighed and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders. He met the Bogeyman's gaze and felt his tears stop. He blinked several times and took a deep breath. _

_"Hold onto that." Pitch said lightly. _

_Then he pushed Jack down._

_The icy broke underneath him as he fell below. He cried out as the water hugged around him, grasping him tightly. Flailing and splashing, he tried to pull himself up. The water was cold, it began to burn. He fought against the ripples around him. He screamed for Pitch to save him, begging for him to pull him out. _

_He saw Pitch staring down at him, smiling kindly again. He wasn't going to help, Jack realised with fear. He didn't love him enough to. Icy bubbles filled his lungs and the water soaked into his skin. He was being dragged down. He couldn't take it anymore._

_"This is what love feels like, Jack." He heard Pitch say._

_Was it true? I this what love felt like? It seemed so. But he would glad suffer just so Pitch would tell him he loved him. It was worth it, right? No, it wasn't. He couldn't breathe. He was drowning. _Again_. No, he couldn't go through it again. He was being hauled down further. Screaming for Pitch once more, he felt the darkness surround him._

_"Jack!"_

_Was that Pitch? Was he here to save him?_

_"Jack, are you okay?"_

_No, he needed to be saved. _

"Jack, wake up!"

Jack lurched upright. He looked around frantically. Just another dream. What was that all about? He never expected Pitch to love him or even tell him he did. It didn't really bother him. Others had loved him. His family surely must have. And so did the Guardians. Though his family was long gone and the Guardians didn't... Well, he tried not to think about it. But those words. I love you. They were lies and broken promises and yet he couldn't seem to get them out his mind. Those three pathetic words had no value but they dug into him like ugly, rusty nails. They wouldn't let him go. He was so curious to find the answer.

He then realised he wasn't alone. Someone had called his name and woke him up. Jack glanced up and to the figure about him. Pitch was looking down at him, seeming rather unconcerned about Jack and his nightmare. Jack noticed he book tucked under his arms. If he were in a better mood he would have rolled his eyes. Pitch always seemed to have a book with him at all times.

"Move over." Pitch ordered.

Jack painfully rolled to the side and sat up. He tried not to wince in pain. Instead, he focused on Pitch as he rested his back against the headboard and opened his book to the marked page.

"What are you reading, Daddy?" Jack cocked his head to the side, trying to get a better view of the cover of the book.

Pitch lowered the novel, glaring furiously at Jack. "I thought I told you not to call me that!" He hissed, throwing the book onto the floor.

"Why don't you like it when I call you that?"

"It's childish. Do you honestly find the name sensual in any way?" Pitch had a don't-actually-answer-that tone in his voice.

But Jack answered anyway. "I do. Doesn't it sound alluring...Daddy?"

Sighing, Pitch brought a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. With his other hand he beckoned Jack to him, hoping to drop the conversation. Jack edged closer, wincing slightly. When he was closer enough, Pitch yanked the boy into his lap. Jack let out a sound of discomfort and struggled. "Stop. Let go!" He pleaded, suddenly afraid Pitch would start hitting him again.

However, this was not the Bogeyman's intentions. He immediately released Jack. Jack scooted to the other side of the bed. "It's okay. I am not going to do anything." Pitch assured, reaching out his arms.

Jack shook his head. "No. It hurts." He didn't mean to sound so pathetic.

"Just come here."

"But-,"

"Now!" Pitch snapped.

The teen flinched at the harsh tone and moved closer. Pitch grabbed his right wrist and studied his fingers. "I must ask – did any of these actually break?"

Jack felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to talk about that. He didn't want to remember the way Pitch was yelling at him, the way he was thrashing him. "I think so... One or two." He choked out. "They healed too quickly to tell."

Pitch merely hummed. Releasing Jack's wrist, his fingers trailed down his side to his stomach. Curiously, he lifted the hoodie and poked at the bruised chest. Jack sucked in a sharp breath. Pitch trailed his fingers along the forming bruises.

"Would you stop that?" Jack cried.

That earned him a swift backhand across his cheek. He gritted his teeth but made no noise. He wasn't going to look weak. He needed to talk to his lover. He needed to understand why he was treated so badly. And this was a perfect example of what he meant. That slap was completely unnecessary.

"Never raise your voice at me." Pitch warned.

Jack looked him in the eyes, trying not to show any emotion. "I'm sorry." He said in a soft but still strong tone. "But it's tender and I would appreciate it if you didn't poke it."

Pitch was going to make a comment on being able to touch any part of Jack he liked but decide against it. "Whatever you say, snowflake."

That name. Snowflake. Jack loved it when he was called that; it was his favourite of Pitch's pet names. It made him feel like a snowflake. Unique and delicate. The name sounded affectionate. He oftener wondered why Pitch would call him it. It was such a special thing to Jack and he didn't want it to be another empty word.

Jack was fierce. He was strong. He was determined. As snowflakes as when they fall down from the sky. Then they are soft and fragile, they break down, they melt at your touch. That's how Jack felt with Pitch. Like he could melt any moment. Like he could break. He didn't want to break. He couldn't. He's been so close so many times before. He wasn't just going to fall apart.

Unless someone was making him.

The truth was he loved Pitch. So very much. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for the Nightmare King. If it were possible, Jack would die for him. If it came down it. He would choose Pitch over anyone. He wanted Pitch to love him back. Jack knew he could. He knew that behind all the hate and rage and evil, there was something in Pitch that could show proper emotion. He was determined to find it; to bring it out. He had to. He would do almost anything to earn his love.

But there were a few things he wouldn't do. He wouldn't hurt people and especially not chilren. No, he couldn't go through that again. He wouldn't help Pitch try and dominate the world. Though he wouldn't exactly stop him. It wasn't like he's be able to. He also wouldn't break for him. Never. He wasn't sure if that's what Pitch wanted, if he was slowly stripping Jack away to nothing. If Pitch really didn't care about him, if it were all just a game of psyche, Jack knew he would just have to get away. No matter how much it hurt him.

But not before getting all his answers first.

"Pitch?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, pet?"

Jack wasn't sure what to say. He was too caught up in the name Pitch just called him. Pet. He always called Jack 'his little pet'. He didn't know what to think about it. Did he mean pet as in his favourtie? His darling? Or was it possessive? Just a pet. Not a lover. Not someone he loved.

Pitch felt a burst of fear slash through Jack. "Oh, are you still frightened from your nightmare?" It sounded like he was talking to a child.

Before Jack could say anything, Pitch wrapped his arms around him once more. But this time he was much more cautious. The older man held him careful and began to stroke through his hair. "It's alright. I'm here..." Pitch began to murmur.

"Pitch, I'm fine." Jack assured. "Really, I just need to-."

He was interrupted. "Shh. Just get some rest. You look like you need it." The Bogeyman began to hum a deathly, yet strangely soothing, tune. He commanded his shadows to pick up his book from the ground. They complied. With one hand held comforting around Jack, he held the novel in his free hand.

Jack finally got a good look at the cover. "That's Mary Shelley's Frankenstein." He said excitedly. "That's one of my favourite books."

Pitch raised a brow. "Hmm, really? It's one of my favourites too." He continued to hum as he read.

The teen smiled. He felt so warm next to Pitch. It comforted him, made him feel sleepy. No, he had to stay awake. He had to talk to Pitch. Did Pitch realise this? Was this his plan? Jack shook his head. He tried to focus but he was so drowsy. Maybe he should just have a short rest...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Do not fear! This is not the end. I will post the next chapter very soon, probably later tonight if I finish it. P.S. I'm wondering if I should write a whole story on how Jack joined Pitch's side. Sort of like a prequel to my other stories. I have a poll about it on my profile so go check it out. Or leave a review. I hoped you enjoyed chapter one. More to come...


	2. Chapter Two - Something To Get Used To

**Author's Notes:** Here we are, chapter two. Sorry I took so long in getting it up. Busying with school work and junk. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter which I think is longer than the first

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing as you all know

**Rating:** T for slight abuse and mentions of abuse

**Chapter Summary:** Jack and Pitch have a few things to straighten out. These questions will have surprising answers.

* * *

**As a Lover, Not a Pet**

**Chapter Two - Something To Get Used To**

_Everything was dark. He couldn't see a thing. It was frightening. Was he all alone? Or was there something in the dark with him? His body froze up, not wanting to move. Where was he? Jack let out a shaky breath. Was he asleep? No, he couldn't be. He was just resting for a moment. He wasn't asleep, he felt awake, he had to be awake..._

_Suddenly, something shoved him. He staggered back, hitting a wall. Piercing yellow eyes emerged from the dark._

_Pitch._

_The area seemed to lighten up enough for Jack to see. Pitch stalked closer, a feral look on his face. His eyes wandered over Jack's body hungrily, pressing up close to the teen. Something was wrong. _

_Not that Jack minded. In fact, he liked the sudden affection. Pitch forcefully pressed his lips to Jack's. Sweet ecstasy filled the winter spirit. The kiss scorched through him, making him feel alive. The older man's arms roamed over his body. Jack brought his arms up around Pitch's neck._

_The broke from the kiss and Pitch move his lips to Jack's ear. "You're my pet, Jack." He hissed lowly. "All mine. You'll never belong to anyone else."_

_"I know." Jack whispered back. "I don't want to belong to anyone else."_

_Pitch growled sultrily, satisfied with that answer. His mouth moved to Jack's neck, kissing and biting, breaking the skin. Jack moaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He loved the feel of Pitch on his skin. The way he touched him. It made him feel warm._

_Too warm. _

_Jack opened his eyes, feeling uncomfortable. He tried to shift away slightly. Something didn't feel right. Pitch's hands felt really hot; they were starting to burn. "Pitch, stop." Jack pleaded._

_Pitch ignored him, continuing to nip at his neck. That was beginning to hurt too. It was as if Pitch were ripping his flesh away. "Pitch, please stop." He begged. "You're hurting me!"_

_The Nightmare King didn't stop. He pushed Jack harder against the wall, pressing his hands forcefully over his skin. It seemed to be leaving burnt marks. His teeth sunk into his neck sharply. His talon-like fingers were ripping through his clothes, digging into his soft flesh. Blood spilled immediately, dribbling from the wounds and freezing on his skin. Jack yelped in pain while Pitch continued to do this. As the gashes healed, Pitch raked his hands down again, reopening them._

_"Please stop!" Jack whimpered painfully._

_"Are you not enjoying this, snowflake?" Pitch asked mockingly._

_Jack shook his head, tears prickling his eyes. Pitch chuckled, bringing a long finger up and touch it to his temple. Slowly, he drew his finger down the side of Jack's face, breaking the skin, all the way down to his bruised and bloody neck. Pitch moved his lips to Jack's ear. The teen lifted his arms to Pitch's chest, weakly trying to push him away with no avail. _

_"Honestly Jack, I though you would." The Bogeyman hissed. "I mean, this is what love feels like."_

_Jack froze at those words. Did love hurt this much? Did love constantly reopen old scars, ripping away at the good feeling until there was nothing left but hurt? _

_As if reading his thoughts, Pitch snickered. "Is this not what you expected?" he sneered. "Did I just crush your hopes on the feeling of love?"_

_Jack didn't answer him. "Do you love me Jack?" Pitch derided."Do you love me with all your little heart?"_

_Ignoring the malice tone, Jack nodded. "Yes, I do. Very much." He answered quietly._

_That answer seemed to throw Pitch off for a moment. All the shock vanished from his face and was replaced with complete disgust. "Well, isn't that too bad." He snarled. "You really should have chosen someone better to fall for, Jack. Someone that wants to love you back."_

_Did Pitch just say that he didn't love him? Jack's bottom lip trembled._

_"I mean, did you really think I would love you?" Pitch continued. "You must really be foolish but of course, I already knew that. Are you really that afraid to be alone that you deluded yourself into thinking you had someone to love you? That's your greatest fear, isn't it, pet? Being alone. Desperately wanting to find your soul mate to be with for all eternity. Well, Jack, you're sadly mistaken if you believe me to be your soul mate."_

_Jack turned his head away, closing his eyes. "I don't see you as my equal partner, not in the slightest. No, I see you as my special prize. A toy I get to play with until it breaks." Pitch smirked. "Which, by the looks of it, is soon. You're about to fall apart, aren't you? Now you've learnt the truth..."_

_Jack covered his ears and shook his head. "Stop!" he cried._

_Pitch disappeared from sight, hiding in the shadows. "But this is so fun, tormenting you. Watching you fall apart. This is what love's all about. You give it to someone and all you get in return is heartbreak and confusion, as you are finding out now. It hurts, doesn't it? Burns right down into your soul..." Jack sunk down to his knees. "You can't escape it, can you? Your love is your greatest weakness, precious, it taunts you, scars you, pulls you apart until there is nothing left..."_

_Tears slid down Jack's cheeks. "Please..." he choked._

_"Please what? Continue? With pleasure. I want to see you break, Jack." A shadowy hand swept out of the darkness to caress Jack's cheek. "I want to see you give and give until there is nothing left. Can you do that for me, pet? Are you ready to sacrifice everything for love if there's a slight chance of having the feeling returned?"_

_Jack's eyes darted up to the voice. No, Pitch was lying. He couldn't be deceived, he didn't want to break. He already said he would never love Jack. He just wanted to toy with him. He couldn't take this anymore. He needed to clear his head. He needed to break free from his fears. He needed to _wake up_._

His body felt like it was suddenly electrocuted. He jolted forward, eyes snapping opening. Where was he? His eyes wheeled around the dark room. His mind cleared and he realised he was in the bedroom. It was just a dream. _Just a dream. _It felt so real. So frighteningly real. Jack shuddered.

He was still in the Bogeyman's arms. He met Pitch's gaze and jerked back. Losing his balance, he fell out of the bed, back slamming to the hard ground. His already aching body rippled with pain. Looking back up to the bed, he saw Pitch watching him intensely. He knew Jack had a nightmare but he couldn't really tell what it was about – his fears were always too overwhelming to comprehend. Dropping his book, he reached an arm down to help Jack up. Hesitantly, Jack took it and was pulled back onto the bed. They sat across from one another.

"Are you alright, precious?"

It took every ounce of Jack's strength not to break down into tears and throw his arms around Pitch. Precious. How precious was Jack to him? The Bogeyman called him precious all the time. His precious pet, his precious little snowflake. Jack wanted to be precious to Pitch. He wanted it be so badly. He wanted to be held and cared for and loved. But he didn't want it to be forced or fake. It had to be genuine.

Taking a deep breath, Jack composed himself. "I had a bad dream." He paused, unsure on how to continue. "Look, I have to ask you something."

Pitch nodded. "Ask me anything."

"Okay... why do you hurt me?"

"Please elaborate."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Alright. What did I do to deserve... what you did to me before?"

The older man shrugged. "Nothing." He stated. "You did nothing at all to deserve that."

"Then why did you do it to me?" Jack demanded.

He saw sadness in the Bogeyman's eyes. It only lasted for a very short moment but Jack wondered if this was the right thing to do. Pitch was like a time bomb; Jack never knew when the right time was to talk with him. This could end in total disaster. If he really loved Pitch, he'd just let this whole thing go, snuggle up to the older man and apologise for ever bringing it up.

But Jack had to do this for himself. He couldn't live his whole life like this. And they were going to be alive for a long, long time. He needed to hear the truth. No matter how bad it was. Being truthful was very important to Jack. He never told lies. He and Pitch never kept secrets from one another. The truth was all Jack had that was real, always real. It struck him in the face and made him face reality. He could handle the truth.

Surprisingly, Pitch answered the question. "I felt frustrated and I needed to take it out on someone." Jack thought he heard shame in his voice. Just the smallest amount. "You were the closer thing to me so..."

"I get it." Jack quickly interrupted. "I know what comes next."

Pitch gave a thin smile. "I'm sure you're expecting an apology?"

Jack shook his head. "No." When Pitch raised a brow he decided to rephrase that. "Well, I would but I would rather know why."

"Why?"

"Why do you do it? Why do you take it out on me?" Jack's voice broke. "You can tell me, it's okay. I'm not going to break. Please, just tell me so I can understand. I want to help. I want to make it _stop_." He saw Pitch's tense up but kept going. "Because this can't go on. You can't just hit me – beat me up – and expect me to get over it. That's just wrong. I'm not a punching bag! And... The thing is I never minded the abuse because I was so scared of losing you. I don't want to lose you. I love you but I need to know how you feel about me and why you just continue to hurt and hurt me."

Jack was only a child. Still young. His maturity never passed that of a teenager's. He wasn't the smartest person. But how could he be? He was untaught. Alone for so long with no one to guide him. But he learnt. He still remembered how to read and he read a lot. It was one of his escapes, besides snow and ice. He learnt so much from reading. He had his intelligent moments and his times when he could prove to be very mature.

This was one of those times. He wasn't going to start crying. He wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to be intimated – even if he was trying work out what was deep inside the Bogeyman. Pitch was hurting, he had been for a long time, and Jack knew that. And it killed him. He just wanted to help. For his well-being and Pitch's. There was no point in being alive for thousands of years to come if they were just going to be driven insane by demons. Jack should have never waited so long to set this straight and now it could be too late. But it wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Pitch exhaled through his nose, jaw locked together tightly. "Why now?" he finally spoke in the softest tone he couldn't manage at that moment. "All of a sudden you have to know the answers? What brought this on?"

"I've been thinking about it for so long." Jack explained. "I couldn't let it go on."

"I see..." Pitch said slowly.

"I know you're not comfortable with this but..." the teen paused, unsure as how to go on. Absentmindedly, he took Pitch's hands in his own, holding them tightly. "I'm not comfortable with it either but I know I will just get worse if we don't talk about it. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course." The Nightmare King assured.

"And I trust you." Jack moved to his knees, sitting right in front of Pitch. "You can tell me anything. Don't worry about frightening me or upsetting me. I won't get mad either. I may be a 'moody, hormonal teenager' as you call me but I can control my emotions better than you."

Even though Jack said that with a coy smile, Pitch couldn't help but feel worse about the situation. This wasn't something he could openly discuss. He never had the chance to talk to anyone about anything really. Now, he had Jack who actually _listened_ to him. His little pet loved him very much and Pitch just wasn't used to that. Someone actually cared about his well-being and emotions. Maybe he could talk to Jack. The child would never judge him. He just wanted to help.

He pulled Jack's hand towards him. Jack fell forward into Pitch's chest. He repositioned himself so he was sitting in the older man's lap but he could still see his face. "Jack, you know I want what's best for you."

"Do you?"

Pitch's brow furrowed. "Of course I do, very much so."

"Then tell me why you treat me like I'm a..." Jack didn't know how to finish.

"A pet?" Jack nodded. "Because you are, precious. You're my pretty little plaything." Pitch leaned down and pressed his lips to Jack's ear. "And I need you so badly...mmm, especially right now."

Jack leaned away from him. "That's not going to happen. Not yet." He told Pitch as firmly as he could. "We are going to talk first."

"Is that so?" Pitch hummed, moving his lips so kiss along his jaw line hungrily. "Well...let's talk...then..."

"Okay..." Jack moaned, eyes fluttering. "Do you see the bruises on my skin? On my neck?"

Pitch's eyes flicked down to the boy's neck. There were faint bruises along the skin. As well as teeth marks and nicks of broken skin. "I do see them." He lowered his head and trailed his tongue around the bruises. "I see lots and lots of love bites."

"I don't mean those." Jack tried to keep his voice even. "I mean the bruises from when you held me against the wall, nearly crushing my neck." Pitch ignored him and started nipping at the icy skin. "Okay then, have you seen my stomach?"

"No but I would like to."

"That's not what-,"

Pitch didn't listen; he just pulled Jack out of his lap and spread him out onto the bed. He then pulled up the blue hoodie to observe the marred skin. "Oh, this looks like it hurts." He cooed.

"Uh, yeah." The winter spirit tried to sit up but was pushed back down with a firm hand.

"Poor snowflake. Don't worry, I'll make it better." Pitch didn't use his lips this time. Instead, he trailed light fingers along the skin, massaging him.

It surprised Jack at how gentle Pitch was being. It was nice, feather soft hands running along his stomach. "Why can't you always be like this?" he mumbled.

"Pardon?" the Nightmare King looked up as he continued to rub the pale belly.

"Why do you have to be so rough? So violent?" Jack noticed Pitch's hands paused for a moment. "You're being really careful and soft right now. It feels so good."

"I thought you liked it when I was rough." Pitch grinned sultrily.

Jack smiled back, just a little. "I do but only sometimes. I can only take so much you know. I mean, look at my neck. It almost never heals because you break the skin so often."

Pitch chuckled. "Think of love bites as a way of... marking my territory."

"I don't see anyone else so why does it matter?" Jack asked.

"It matters to me." Pitch stopped moving his hands. "Now, is there anything else I can massage for you?"

The teen sat up, resting against the headboard. "Not at the moment." He cocked his head to the side. "You never answered my question. Why can't you be gentle?"

Pitch scoffed. "In case you haven't noticed, being gentle isn't one of my strongest qualities." He sneered. "I'm the Bogeyman, Jack. I'm not supposed to be gentle or nice or kind."

Jack lowered his eyes. "I know and I don't know why I expect anything else." He sighed. "I just though you would respect me enough to treat me differently."

"Well, you thought wrong, pet. It's just that simple."

"No, it's not that simple!" Jack nearly shouted. "It's not simple. It's very complicated and you aren't helping."

"I would appreciate it if didn't use that tone with me." Pitch warned.

Jack jumped up, standing on the bed. "And I'd appreciate it if you would just talk to me!" he looked down at Pitch angrily. "If you're not supposed to be nice or kind then why am I here? Why do you give me so much free will and restrain me so much at the same time? Why do you tell me so much yet keep so much about yourself from me? Why do you hit me and kick me and then hold me until I fall asleep? Tell me why!"

Swiftly, Pitch stood and he was towering over Jack once again. "Sit down and stop yelling." He ordered.

Shrinking back, Jack lowered himself back down. Once he was sitting, Pitch slipped down next to him. "Now, have finished your tantrum?"

Jack nodded. "Just answers the questions, please." He pleaded.

"Alright. You are here because I want you here. I want you to feel comfortable... safe with me. Think of it this way, I do have to be so hospitable towards you?" Pitch questioned, raising a brow.

Jack shook his head.

"If I craved you so badly, I could just...I don't know, kidnap you, chain you up, force you to be mine forever..." he leered darkly, as if he enjoyed he idea. "But I don't because I want you to feel at home. Also because no matter how I treated you, how I view you, you would always stay loyal, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." Jack whispered. "I guess I would."

Pitch nodded. "And the reason I don't tell you much about myself is because I don't know a lot about myself Jack. I..." he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't like to think about my past, Jack. It's dark and lonely. I also don't want you to have to listen to it. There are things about me you should never know."

The winter spirit frowned. He reached over to cup Pitch's cheek in his cool hand. The older man smiled at the gesture. Grabbing Jack's wrist, he turned it to kiss the palm of his hand. "Do you understand, snowflake?"

"I think I do." Jack said as Pitch held his hand.

He watched Pitch stare off into space, as if he were lost in thought. His eyes looked very glassy and his brow furrowed. He squeezed Jack's hand tightly. Actually, a little too tightly. Pitch's expression changed, lip curling up. He grasped at the boy's hand so hard, Jack was afraid he'd break it. "Pitch." He gasped. "Let go!"

That snapped Pitch out of his trance. Quickly, he released Jack's hand with an apologetic look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine." Jack muttered, flexing his fingers.

"I just can't seem to help myself around you." Pitch admitted. "I'm just not used to you. You are the first person I have ever met that can stand to be around me."

To his surprise, Jack laughed. "I don't blame them." He teased lightly. "You aren't the easiest person to get along with."

Of course Jack would make light of a situation. Pitch didn't know if he was trying to lighten the mood or if he was just making a joke. "I know that. And it's that reason I take everything out on you." He explained. "You'll probably never understand and I hope you don't. I never want you to feel the way I do. I hope you do understand how hard I try to make you feel happy." He frowned. "I don't seem to do a very good job."

Jack shook his head. "Oh, no. You do a... fine job." He pursed his lips. "I get it. It's hard being you. I know that. At least you're giving me a reason but at the same time, you're not trying to make up for it."

"Because I can't promise you it'll stop."

"I know you can't but that's okay. I can promise you that I will help you." Jack said sincerely. "I want to help you. You know why? Because I love you."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "I know that. You tell me all the time."

Jack gritted his teeth. "That's not the point. The point is that I do."

"And I'm grateful you do, even though you shouldn't. Don't you think it's a little unhealthy to be in love with the Nightmare King?" Pitch pointed out wryly. "It's terrible for your health and well-being. Maybe you should visit a psychiatrist. You may need serious help."

The teen giggled. "You the one that needs help." He retorted before suddenly frowning.

The older man watched the smile slip off Jack's face. "Jack?" he sounded a little wary. "What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?"

"Pardon?"

Jack looked up at him with icy blue orbs that seemed to bore into his black soul. "Do you love me? Don't lie. Just tell me. Tell me exactly how you feel about me."

"Very well." Pitch looked him in the eye. "You are my obsession, Jack. I'm completely infatuated. Everything about you draws me in. You are the most perfect, most precious little plaything. But you're more than a plaything. You're my darling companion. You're my lustful desire, my cherished treasure, my little toy."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all." Jack argued. "I mean, I can't be all those things to you."

"Oh, but you can and you are." The Bogeyman promised.

The boy shook his head fiercely. "No. It can't be all a game and a proper relationship at the same time. You can't just throw me around and toy with my feelings. You have to be committed. You have to be kind and caring. You have to treat me equally." His eyes shone with sadness. "You don't seem to love me enough to do that."

Pitch clicked his tongue. "You don't understand, precious. I am very much in love with everything about you. Your wonderful, icy fear that surrounds you. Hmm, it's invigorating." He caressed Jack's pale cheek. "I'm in love with every little moan that escapes your lips. I'm in love with the sound of your uplifting laughter. I'm in love with your winning smile and heartbreaking tears."

"But do you love me? Just _me_?"

"Yes, I do. And quite regrettably so." Pitch sighed. "I never had gotten attached to anything in my life as a spirit. I know personally that anything you get close to, or had been close to, will die. They all die. And we immortals are stuck living on and on. I vowed I wouldn't be kind to anyone, let my guard down for anyone, because I didn't want them invading my life. I didn't want them capturing my heart. But you, Jack, you alone managed to do so."

Jack stared up as Pitch in amazement. "Do you mean it?"

The older man chuckled. "I just confess my undeniable love for you and you don't believe me? I'm hurt, pet." He said, feigning shock before turning serious. "Of course I mean it. I wouldn't tell you otherwise. There is no point in lying about something like that. I didn't know it meant so much to you or I would have said something sooner. A lot sooner. From the moment I first met you – the very first time – I knew our paths weren't just meant to cross; they were meant to entwine."

"Uh, we met about two hundred and eighty years ago. Or possibly earlier. And you were seriously creepy and pretty much asked me out on a date." Jack reminded.

"I didn't 'ask you out on a date'. I offered you help in exploring the world. And you refused me."

Jack laughed. "Even before I knew you were an unstable psychopath, I refused your offers." He teased.

"Hmm, hilarious. Aren't you glad you finally accepted? Where would you be without me?"

"I'd be..." the winter spirit stopped. "Well, that doesn't matter. However, I'd like to focus on something else."

Pitch noticed the sudden change in Jack's voice. "Go on." He urged.

"You just told me you were serious when you said..." Jack choked up, unable to speak.

"Why are you upset?" Pitch frowned, soothing a hand through Jack's hair.

"I'm not upset." The teen moved closer to Pitch, letting himself be enveloped by dark, warm arms. "I'm happy. And a little confused. But mostly... I want you to say it."

"Say what?"

Jack tilted his head. "Say that you love me. Say the words. Those three words." He grimaced. "I know that the words themselves don't actually mean anything but if you could say them, and mean them, well... It would mean a lot to me."

"I know they would. So, I'll say it... I haven't said these words for a very long time. The people I used to say this to are long gone." Jack knew who he was referring to. Pitch tried not to get too sentimental. He cupped Jack's face in both his hands. "Jack Frost, I love you. I really do. I know it doesn't seem like I don't at times. But I know now that I can't live without you. And I hope I never have to."

Pitch said more but Jack didn't hear. His head was spinning. Pitch just told him he loved him. They'd been together for a while and now... Now it was official. Lovers. They really and truly were lovers. Of course, Pitch already considered them that before but it was really true now. Something in Jack reminded him that just because Pitch loved him, didn't mean they were equals. No, it just mean Jack wasn't an object, something only useful for Pitch's desire. He was so much more. He really was. Jack couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy.

"Jack? Say something. Pet, are you alright?"

Pitch's worried tone brought him out of his bliss. "Huh? What did you say?"

The Bogeyman smirked. "You were completely out of it. I thought you were going to pass out or melt."

"Ha ha." Jack deadpanned.

Pitch snickered. He pressed a kiss to Jack's temple before pressing their foreheads together. "I do see the bruises on your skin." He made a face. "I suppose I should apologise for that, shouldn't I?"

Jack shrugged. "If you want to. Will it even make a difference? What's the point in apologising if it's just going to happen again?" He wasn't mad or upset, simply curious.

"I don't know." Pitch admitted. "It's rather foolish. It makes the apology futile. But I feel if I don't, you'll think less of me. You'll shun me because you'll be scared and hurt. I don't want that."

Jack knew Pitch meant he didn't want Jack to leave. Yes, he could always just drag Jack back but the trust wouldn't be there. Neither would the love. It would be kidnapping and forcing Jack to be his. Taking away his will. Pitch didn't want go that. Really he didn't. That would be a last resort. But he knew it would never come to that.

"Oh, Pitch, you're such a drama queen." That earned Jack a smack in the shoulder. It wasn't hard or done maliciously; it was light and teasing. "Er, I mean king. Anyway, you should know better than to believe I'll think less of you. I won't. But if you want to apologise, you can."

Pitch nodded and took a deep breath. "There is no excuse for my actions earlier. I was frustrated, I was feeling weak. I needed to release my anger and then you showed up. I'm not proud of what I did. Not at all." He tightened his grip on Jack's small waist, pulling Jack as close as he could, their lips almost touching. "I wish you hadn't of said anything or come near me. I lashed at you and it was wrong. I see the bruises now and... It nearly makes me sick."

Jack brushed his mouth against the older man's gently. "It's okay, keep going." He comforted.

Pitch smiled. "I'm glad you're such an understanding person. It makes it easier. But harder at the same time. I can apologise over and over to you but it won't be enough." He sighed. "I don't like hurting you, I don't. But when I'm mad..."

"You just feel the need to?" Jack finished.

"No, when I'm mad, I forget how important you are to me." Pitch looked thoughtful. "You are one of the few people to be kind to me and the only one to expect that back. I never understood why you do. I thought everyone just assumed I could only be cruel and cold-hearted."

"Which isn't true, you can act nice when you try really, really hard."

Pitch ignored that comment. "I never thought I'd become so attached to you. You became my obsession; I couldn't get enough. I became so used to your company that now, I can't imagine life without you. For the longest time I believed I was meant to be alone eternally, as punishment for all that I've done – and probably will do. But now I see that I won't ever be lonely again and I thank you for that."

Before Jack could say anything, Pitch softly captured the boy's lips in his own. Jack couldn't react. Usually, Pitch was rough and passionate with heated kisses forcefulness. But this kiss was gentle and loving and the sweetest kiss Jack had ever received. He felt guilty for not returning it sooner.

Eventually, Pitch moved back slightly. "See? I can be gentle." He murmured.

Jack laughed quietly. "Yeah. I guess you can." He rested his chin on Pitch's shoulder. "Can you try and be gentle more often?"

"For you, snowflake, I'll try." Pitch promised. "I really will."

"Hmm, thank you, Daddy."

Pitch groaned. "Please don't call me that."

"But I like it. I think it's... arousing." He tilted his head to kiss Pitch's neck.

"You're arousing." The older man sighed at Jack's icy lips. "But that name isn't."

"Too bad." Jack let out a small yawn as his mouth moved along the grey skin.

Pitch lowered himself down onto the pillows, pulling Jack with him. "I think it's time to rest. You probably need it."

"I suppose..." the teen shifted so his head was resting on Pitch's chest, their bodies pressed together tightly. "Can we talk more tomorrow?"

"Of course we can." The Bogeyman carded his fingers through Jack's mess of white hair. "But for now, sleep. I hope you don't have any nightmares."

"But I probably will." Jack muttered, yawning again. "Sorry in advance for waking you when I do."

"I don't mind. Just remember, I'll always be there when you wake up."

Jack nodded sleepily. "Thanks, Pitch."

"Anything for you, precious."

The winter spirit smiled. "I love you." He slurred, almost asleep.

There was silence. Jack had almost dozed off when he felt the Nightmare King hold him closer and whisper back, "I love you too."

That was something Jack could definitely get used to hearing.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Don't worry, Jack, you _will_ be hearing that more often! I hope you enjoyed. I may add an epilogue. Remember to review. More stories to come. Okay... I think that's everything.

Have an nice day!


End file.
